Fandom High School for Insane Fans!
by Lia Alcona
Summary: When Angel sent a friend a supposedly fake invitation to an enchanted high school, she is shocked to find that she obtained the same letter. Follow Angel and Violet through their journey through the Fandom High School for Insane Fans! Takes place after It Begins Again for HAOFFW, is a three way cross over with Homestuck. WILL BE HAPPIER THAN HAOFFW. OCs are accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**So, starting this new series! The OC sheet will be accessible at the bottom of the chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter One- All around the World**_

_**Violet's POV**_

I froze in shock as Angel let it set in. _Okay then... _I thought as I finished up the conversation, before practically leaping out of my desk chair to open the letter.

**Hello, miss Violet Hall, you have been accepted to attend the Fandom High School for Insane Fans! Simply fill in the forms below and be ready to start school on September Ninth!**

I blinked before grabbing a purple pen to fill it in.

**Name: **Violet Hall

**Age: **15

**Nationality: **America, fuck yeah! (Heh, wonder how many of you have heard that song...)

**Fandom of choice (Either Hetalia, Rise Of The Guardians, or Homestuck): **Eh, Hetalia. Can't be that bad, right?

**Class Selection: Please choose seven of the following classes.**

**Language Arts [**x**]**

**Math(s) []**

**Science [**x**]**

**History/Social Studies [**x**]**

**Health []**

**Misc. [**x**]**

**Art [**x**]**

**Theater/Drama [**x**]**

**Language [**x**]**

I sighed as I skimmed through the page long contract and signed my name at the bottom. This year's gonna be great!

_**Angel's POV**_

I rolled my eyes as I filled in the sheet I was presented with.

**Name: **Angel Death

**Age: **14

**Nationality: **Canadian, mostly known as America's hat, nowadays.

**Fandom of choice (Either Hetalia, Rise Of The Guardians, or Homestuck): **I'll go with RoTG. Sounds fun!

**Class Selection: Please choose seven of the following classes.**

**Language Arts [**x**]**

**Math(s) []**

**Science [**x**]**

**History/Social Studies []**

**Health [**x**]**

**Misc. [**x**]**

**Art [**x**]**

**Theater/Drama [**x**]**

**Language []**

I quickly skimmed through the contract and scrawled my name across the bottom, before taking out a small penknife, and cut myself with it to place a drop of blood next to my name. Well, this year's going to suck.

**So, here's the OC sheet for you.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Nationality:**

**Fandom of choice (Either Hetalia, Rise Of The Guardians, or Homestuck):**

**Physical Description:**

**Class Selection: Please choose seven of the following classes.**

**Language Arts []**

**Math(s) []**

**Science []**

**History/Social Studies []**

**Health []**

**Misc. []**

**Art []**

**Theater/Drama []**

**Language []**

**OTP (Will become important later. If you have one for each fandom, go ahead!):**

**So, until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**

**:]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy this new chappie, people!**

_**Chapter Two- Help me, I'm gonna die!**_

_**September Ninth, 2013. Angel's POV**_

"Ugh..." I slowly sat up. "...Okay then. I can do teleportation. That's cool." I stood up quietly and turned around, watching the waves as all the other students slowly woke up. _'Looks like we're on an island now...'_

"Hey! Angel!" I blinked and turned around, only to have Violet tackle me. "I can't believe I get to meet you in person!" I shrugged and pushed her off of me, picking up my bag and walking towards a huge, fancy castle-like school.

"Well, I'm heading inside. Are you gonna come or what?" Violet grinned.

"Of course!" She laughed and followed me, picking up her violet***** suitcase on the way. One of the girls laying on the ground suddenly perked up.

"Wh0a... 50 TH15 15 Fand0m H1gh?" I glanced at her and nodded. "Wh0a... H0w d0e5 1t w0rk?" I sighed and began to explain.

"Basically, the system is that there are three houses, or fandoms. Those three are Hetalia, Rise of The Guardians, and Homestuck. They have their own teams, and stuff, then have 'Fandom Wars' as I'd like to call it. They have dorms for the males and females of each fandom. In the end, the fandom with the most and second most points by the end of the year get to stay for another year. Make sense?" She nodded, then grinned and ran towards the school.

"We should head inside, shouldn't we. We want to get the best spots, right?" Violet raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of course, Violet. Let's go." I ran towards the school, her following behind, laughing.

**Yeah... I'm really sorry. Have a lot of tests around this time, so I can't update that much. Sorry. Until next time,**

**WH4T NOW?**


End file.
